Don't Wanna Cry
by heavyhea
Summary: "Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis. Jika aku menangis, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" - Jeon Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie.


Don't wanna cry

"Aku mencintaimuu" kata Wonwoo

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan itu tidak cukup untukmu. Meski aku mengatakan seperti itu kau akan tetap meninggalkanku, Mingyu" sambungnya

Wonwoo sedang berada di seberang jalan di depan cafe dimana dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berduaan dengan gadis, selingkuhannya. Ya, Wonwoo tau itu. Kisah cinta one-side ini dialaminya dari SMA kelas 2 hingga sekarang dia sudah kuliah, dia mengira bahwa cintanya akan dibalas sesuai perkataan Mingyu, namun nyatanya tidak. Mingyu masih mencintai sahabatnya, yang bisa di bilang sekarang menjadi selingkuhannya.

...

"Kau mau kemana gyu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Keluar" kata Mingyu singkat

"Kemana? Apakah kau akan pergi jauh?"

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Mingyu dingin

"Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam, jadi kau pulanglah saat waktu makan malam okay?"

"Terserah kau saja" kata Mingyu sembari meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen mereka

"Aku rasa kau akan datang, aku akan menunggumu. Ya kan Mingyu?" ucapnya pada ruangan kosong

...

Wonwoo mulai gelisah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam namun Mingyu tidak kembali juga ke apartemen mereka. Dengan sigap dia mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil karena malam ini sangat dingin ditambah lagi dengan hujan lebat. Wonwoo khawatir Mingyu tidak membawa payung di mobilnya, atau parahnya dia terkena hujan dan dia bisa saja sakit.

Wonwoo sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang bisa menjadi kemungkinan yang akan di kunjungi Mingyu, sudah menanyakan ke semua temannya tetapi Mingyu tidak bersama mereka. Pikirannya tertuju pada bar yang berada di dekat posisinya dan benar saja dia melihat mobilnya terparkir di depan restoran. Wonwoo turun dan masuk bar dengan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari lelaki yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Sayangnya, lelaki kesayangannya sedang asik bercumbu dengan wanita-calon tunangan dari perjodohan keluarganya. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat kejadian itu, dan diapun berlari untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

"Mingyu kau berkata akan mencintaiku, aku sudah membuang semuanya demi dirimu" ucap Wonwoo pada dirinya dengan kondisi kamarnya yang menyedihkan dan dia meringkuk di pojok ruangan sendirian.

"Kau berkata akan menolak perjodohan itu, dan bodohnya aku percaya. Kau bilang tidak mencintainya, tapi kau berdusta"

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis. Jika aku menangis, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

...

Mata Wonwoo memerah dan berkaca-kaca namun dia menahannya. Ibunya bilang bahwa seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan menangis, dan dia bisa menjadi lelaki sejati yang pantas bersanding dengan Mingyu nantinya, yah mungkin.

"Jika aku pergi apa kau akan mencariku gyu? Seperti aku mencarimu?" ucapnya lirih dengan senyuman pedih

Dia tau, Mingyu tidak akan mencarinya. Sudah bisa di pastikan itu. Dia hanya dijadikan pelarian jika dia mulai bosan, dia akan berperilaku manis, seolah dia melakukannya pada Jeonghan. Dia akan berperilaku manja, seolah dia melakukannya pada Jeonghan. Dan dia akan memberimu apa saja, seolah dia memanjakan Jeonghan tetapi melakukannya pada Wonwoo. Sangat mengagumkan melakukan itu tanpa rasa cinta dan kasih sayang seperti yang Wonwoo selalu berikan padanya.

...

2 tahun setelah Wonwoo wisuda dan pergi dari apartemennya dengan Mingyu, dia bekerja sebagai penulis yang lumayan terkenal karya-karyanya dan sudah sukses di Jepang maupun Korea Selatan. Dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah 2 tahun tinggal di sana dan memulai hidup baru dan menata kembali perasaannya yang tetap milik Mingyu. Wonwoo berada di cafe langganannya dengan Mingyu saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah, dan tempat biasa mereka berkencan atau bisa di bilang Wonwoo saja yang menyebutnya seperti itu karena Mingyu tidak antusias dengan kencannya berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Wonwoo terhenti setelah mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Wonwoo menatap datar Mingyu yang berjalan santai ke arahnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada mereka.

"Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mingyu

"Aku baik-baik saja" _Aku tidak baik-baik saja gyu_ ucap Wonwoo datar dan di dalam batinnya

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu. Aku mencarimu selama 2 tahun ini karena kau tidak kembali ke apartemen kita"

"Aku memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu" _Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasa ini membunuhku_

"Ah benarkah? Hyung aku ingin memberikan sesuatu"

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan tulisan "Undangan Pernikahan" di hadapan meja Wonwoo

"Aku ingin kau datang hyung. Ke acara pernikahanku dengan Jeonghan noona, aku menerima perjodohan keluarga ini karena aku masih mencintainya" jelas Mingyu

Wonwoo melihat undangan pernikahan tersebut dengan pandangan terluka, hatinya tersayat mendengar Mingyu dengan mudahnya bahwa dia mencintai sahabatnya dan akan menikah sebentar lagi disaat Wonwoo masih berharap Mingyu akan kembali padanya dan mulai mencintainya.

"Hyung, kau akan datang kan?" ujar Mingyu memastikan

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Wonwoo lirih

"Maksudnya hyung?"

"Apa kau bahagia...dengannya?"

"Tentu aku bahagia bersamanya"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaan ini gyu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terluka yang sangat terlihat dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung, kau ku anggap tidak lebih sekedar hyungku saja" ucap Mingyu enteng

"Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu dan yang kau perbuat padaku?" ucap Wonwoo

"Hyung. Semua yang kulakukan padamu itu hanya sekedar pelampiasanku hyung. Tidak lebih, kau saja yang mengambil hati semua tindakanku padamu"

"A-Apa?"

"Dan ku ingatkan, aku ini straight hyung. Mana mungkin aku akan menikah dengan sesama jenis? Orang tuaku juga tidak akan setuju karena hubungan seperti itu sangat tabu di negara ini"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini dugaannya benar, dia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan semata dan dia luluh dengan perkaataan Mingyu yang berkata bahwa perasaannya nyata kepada Wonwoo.

"Kau benar, dan aku tidak janji akan datang" ucap Wonwoo datar

Dengan pandangan kosong dan sedikit terguncang Wonwoo bangkit dan langsung meninggalkan cafe tersebut menuju apartemennya yang baru. Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan sedikit merasa bersalah namun ego menguasainya sehingga dia hanya menatap datar kepergiaan hyung terdekatnya yang mencintai Mingyu.

Hari pernikahan Mingyu sudah datang, Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin butik. Dia memakai setelan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih, menambah ketampanannya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga dia tergerak menuju butik dan membeli tuxedo yang dikenakannya. Setelah membayar, Wonwoo masuk menuju mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat diadakannya pernikahan tersebut. Sesampainya ditempat, dia langsung masuk dan melihat proses pernikahannya dimana dia melihat Mingyu yang sangat tampan dan bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Kau sangat bahagia disana, kan? Kuharap kau selalu bahagia. Biar aku yang memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Ketika separuh jiwaku pergi aku tak bisa hidup lagi" ucapnya lirih

Setelah upacaranya usai, Wonwoo beranjak menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dia rasa sudah 'cukup' melihat Mingyu untuk bisa dikenangnya. Setelah ini dia berada di Jepang dan melupakan segalanya tentang Mingyu, memulai hidup seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang baru mungkin cukup menggiurkan. Wonwoo terkaget saat melihat ada truk melaju kencang ke arahnya, sayangnya dia tidak sempat menghindar dan terjadi tabrakan dalam waktu cepat.

...

"Terjadi kecelakaan pada hari Senin di pulau Jeju, daerah dekat pantai. Kecelakaan terjadi antara mobil yang dikendarai seorang pemuda yang dapat diidentifikasi melalui blackbox truk bernama Jeon Wonwoo tertabrak oleh truk bermuatan berlebih dan diduga terjadi kerusakan pada rem truk tersebut. Kecelakaan terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan mobil menabrak pembatas pantai lalu tenggelam. Hingga saat ini,Tim SAR masih mencari mobil tersebut beserta pemuda ini. Kim Levi melaporkan, Rabu tanggal 19 Juli 2017"


End file.
